


Unconditionally

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Protective Kylo Ren, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: A rumour spread from the outer galaxy, spoke of a girl from the primitive planet Earth who was soul bound to not one, but two of the First Order's top officers.Upon both the Resistance, and the First Order, hearing of the rumours, it starts a race between the two polar opposite sides.The Resistance wants to sway the girl to help them, to fight with them.The First Order, specifically Kylo Ren and General Hux, want to keep this soul bound girl away from the hands of the Resistance, away from their asinine attempt to interfere in what they have planned.The race for the girl from the primitive planet, is now on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another soulmate story? You bet! I posted this a long while ago and deleted and decided to repost it

The endless black sky was littered with bright stars that seemed close enough to touch. The temperature outside made goosebumps rise on your skin, but it wasn’t enough to make you want to go inside.

  
Instead, you were sitting on your apartments roof, a hot chocolate in your hand, a blanket wrapped around your shoulders.

  
From your apartment roof, you could see the full moon as it illuminated the night sky, standing out against the black night sky.

  
You had been sitting here for the past 30 minutes, a shuddery breath leaving your lip as you sat back against the fabric lawn chair that was consistently sitting on the roof.

  
Your hands were wrapped tightly around your mug of hot chocolate, drumming against the handle. You came out here almost every night, deciding to just sit and enjoy the night sky, thinking about the word written on your wrist.

  
It was your soulmate identifying mark. It was the name of the place where you would meet your soulmate. And it was a place that didn't exist.

  
Anywhere.

  
You had done countless hours of research, poured over every inch of any information available on soulmate marks, specifically your soulmate mark.  
And there was nothing.

  
“Do you even exist? Is this some cruel joke? There is no place in our entire galaxy named Arkanis. No place, no planet. Even if there was a planet named Arkanis, there was no reasonable way to get there.

  
“Am I just being messed with?” You finished your hot chocolate and stood, your empty mug held tight in your hand, blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders.

  
“I hope I meet you eventually.”

  
\---  
“This is an incredibly dangerous mission, Commander Dameron.” General Organa looked at the holographic map that was on display in the briefing room.

  
“We've heard rumours of a girl from the distant and primitive planet Earth, being the soulmates of two of the ranking officers of the First Order.” General Leia had moved the map around, the planet in question was standing out against the hologram.

  
“We need to get to the girl first, prevent her from falling into the hands of the First Order, persuade her to help the Resistance instead of the Order.” General Organa looked back at Commander Poe as he stood with his arms crossed.

  
“You'll to do more than just jump into another universe, Commander Dameron. You are jumping into another universe, and by extension, into another time.” She faced him now, head on.

  
“This mission is dangerous by necessary. If you take it, you’ll be alone. Completely alone. If your ship break down, you will have no support. So,” she was addressing him as well as the other officers in. the briefing room.

  
“Do you still choose to accept the mission?” Poe had barely skipped a beat before he stepped up, speaking with confidence.

  
“I can do this, General Organa. I know I can.” 


	2. Chapter 2

There was something unsettling about being surrounded by the sickly smell of disinfectant, the lackluster yet pungent scent of an emergency room that was nearly teeming at capacity that made you hate your job some days.

  
As a registered nurse, of 3 years, you had been surrounding yourself with the familiarity of emergency care for 2 years. You had spent the first year in a doctor’s office as the only registered nurse, and you felt like a receptionist more than a care taker.

  
After leaving the doctors office and finding a position at a hospital emergency center, your career became more exciting, more fulfilling, but also more exhausting.

  
It was no longer simple requests form doctors to take blood pressure and to label and ship off urine samples, stool samples to the nearest lab.

  
Now your time was spent in a hospital doing bloodwork, giving meds, taking blood pressures, corresponding with doctors, doing initial assessments of patients, having prescriptions filled for patients and explaining the doctors orders to them.

  
And most exhaustingly, you spent 12 hours or more on your feet, instead of 8 hours. You were worn ragged off your feet by the end of your shift, feeling sick by some of the shit you saw in the day, some of the shit you dealt with.

  
“When did the pain begin?” You held a tablet in your hands as you listened to the complaints of a man who had a pounding headache, and felt like his brain was on fire.

  
You added the symptoms to his chart, listening to him as he chattered on about his day, something that suggested he wasn't in ass much pain as he had first let on, but you couldn't call him out on his possible lie.

  
“Any other symptoms?” you raised your head, watching the man watch you.

  
He was sitting on the edge of the stretcher bed, his hand wrapped around the edge, and on the sides of his legs. His light eyes followed your every move, the man himself looked younger than his 50 years of age.

  
“Just my headache.” He winced and tilt his head, eyes closing for a moment.

  
You looked down at the tablet in your hands, focusing on the chart that contained his information. You asked him again if he had any allergies, doubly checking that you entered his allergy to penicillin and latex.

  
“Someone will be right with you, okay?” You smiled politely as you slipped out of the curtain that was separating his bed from the one next to his.

  
“CT-scan for you.” You muttered under your breath as you approached the nurses desk in the center of the emergency room.

  
There were two desks on either side of the desk, with a nurse at each desk, taking the charts and requests for testing. When you approached the desk, you approached the left side, handing the tablet to the nurse who set it beside her.

  
“Busy night?” The nurse sitting in the black chair with the dark scrubs, looked up at you with an annoyed look.

  
“You have no idea.” She leaned in and scowled deeply. “The doctors have been down everyone's throats all night, every single crazy from the wood work has come out and somehow, some way, we're at capacity and still taking more.”

  
“Is it Dr. Miller tonight?” You reached for the tablet when it was handed back to you, the nurse rolled her eyes.

  
“Of course. And he's in a mood.” You groaned and looked at the next bed you would have to go to.

  
“Bed 4.” You lowered the tablet, looking the nurse over again, noting her tinted cheeks. “he's the hot one. He's got curly hair, deep eyes, a killer smile.”

  
You furrowed your eyebrows and looked back toward bed 4, the curtains drawn. You kept your eyes on the bed for a moment, gaze falling lower, focusing on a pair of black boots that were pacing back and forth.

  
“What’s his complaint?” The nurse didn't have the chance to give you an answer, she was busy on the phone, and it didn’t look like the call would be short.

  
“Bed 4.” You made your way to the left of the desk, slowly pulling the curtain back while looking at the patient chart loaded on your screen.

  
“Dameron?” When you raised your head, the man in question stopped pacing and stared at you.

  
The nurse was right, he was hot. He was taller than you, well built with visibly strong shoulders and chest that was hidden under a loose black t-shirt and a worn leather jacket.

  
His hands were shoved in his pockets, but that hadn't been your focus. What was your focus was the head of black curls that brushed against his forehead that were paired delectably with brown eyes that were warm and inviting.

  
“Poe. My name is Poe.” He leaned back against the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

  
“Mr. Dameron, what seems to be the problem?” You kept the tablet tucked under your arm as you stared at him and he stared at you.

  
“Nurse L/N.” He smiled at you with a brilliant, charming smile, though there was something unnerving about the way he was looking at you.

  
“What's the problem, Mr. Dameron?” You inched forward, eyes narrowing at his slightly squirrely mood.

  
“Arkanis.” The man called Poe read the bold ink on your wrist. “That's an interesting name. I don't recall such a place on Earth.

  
You looked down at the name that was speaking through, slamming your hand over the wrist, eyes narrowed into a glare. “Do you actually have anything wrong with you? Or do you like wasting time?” you snapped.

  
“I do have a problem, ma’am.” He stepped forward, hands now shoved in his pocket.

  
“What’s your problem?” you watched his carefully.   
“I don't think you have the time ma'am.”

  
\---

  
“Sirs,” Lieutenant Mitaka approached the two men as they stood in the general's office, his hat getting rung in his hands. “I have news.”

  
The first man to turn was the general, the cold look in his icy blue eyes giving Mitaka little comfort.

  
“What news, Lieutenant?” the general spoke with a clipped tone, eyes briefly moving to the commander, who had yet to turn.

  
“Our sources have confirmed that the girl is on a primitive planet multiple galaxies and universes away. The planet itself is contained in a galaxy called ‘the Milky Way'.” Dopheld cleared his throat.

  
“What else do you have to say, lieutenant Mitaka?” It was only then that the commander had turned, his black and silver mask obscuring his face from view, but Mitaka could feel the weight of his glare.

  
“The trip is dangerous at best, life threatening.” He licked his bottom lip. “We've also been informed that the Resistance-" he was cut short.

  
Commander Ren had simply raised his hand and Mitaka went flying across the room, his supply of air cut off by the undeniable strength behind Commander Ren's grasp.

  
“The Resistance have sent their best pilot? They hope to beat us to her?” Commander Ren's apparatus had made his voice distorted, only adding to his intimidation.

  
“Need I remind you Ren, that this is my office and I won’t have you destroying everything with your tantrums.” General Hux's voice spoke with little regard for Mitaka, or concern. He was far more worried about his office than the lieutenant.

  
There was a moment of deadly stares being exchanged between commander Ren and General Hux. The tension between the two building without release, a chance for an eruption.

  
“We need to find her, Ren. This is only -" it was Hux's turn to be our short.

  
Commander Ren threw lieutenant Mitaka across the desk, his body landing on the metal floor with a thud, his body curled in on itself.

  
“I will send a squad of troopers to the primitive planet to find the woman.” Commander Ren held up his right hand, stopping Hux.

  
“I will go. If the Resistance is after her as well, they would’ve sent their best. And they are likely ahead of us.” He stepped over Mitaka, his cowl dragging across the man's knocked out body.

  
“And what do you intend to do?” Hux was following him, questioning him with stained eagerness.

  
“I intend General,” kylo faces him, squaring up with the man he loathed, but was attached to. “to take what belongs to _us_.”

  
He turned and walked away, closing the blaster doors with a flick of his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Tick

  
Tick

  
Tick

  
Tick

  
The clock hanging on the wall tucked exactly 4 tines, inky 4 seconds, before you shook your head and gathered your thoughts. This man, Poe Dameron, with curly dark hair and deep brown eyes, was obviously insane. He had to be insane.

  
The man who said he knew were Arkanis was, and you had no clue what it even was, had also told you about an ongoing war.

  
He spoke about some on going war involving something called The First Order and the Resistance. He told you that the First Order wanted to control everything and everyone.

  
While you didn’t want to easily believe him, and you thought he was completely out of his mind, you were intrigued by the story he wove. You were intrigued by the tale of good vs evil, light vs dark.

  
Though when it came to asking Poe what he was doing here, what he actually wanted, you noticed he hesitated. “Do you actually have anything wrong with you? Why are you here?”

  
“Well…” he ran his hands through his black curls.

“There's something about your tattoo and your soulmate…”

  
You dropped your hands to your lap, the tablet you were using to take his information down on, nearly slipping from your hands. You felt your eye twitching, your patience with Poe dancing around the truth irritating and aggravating.

  
“Your soulmates are not…they’re bad people.” Poe started by running his hands through his hair. “One is a general and the other is a Commander.”

  
You looked down at the admittance screen, the only things filled in were Poe's name and his age. The rest was blank, something you felt was oddly suited to the man who was so mysterious himself.

  
“The general and commander of the first Order.” Poe looked uncomfortable as he sat forward on the hospital bed, his elbows resting on his knees.

  
“The Resistance needs your help.” He exhaled slowly.

“The First Order wants to control everything and everyone. The general and the commander belong to the First Order. But if you came to help the Resistance, we could win this thing.”

  
He was hopeful, he was hopeful for your help. But you read between the lines, you knew that you would be used as a bartering chip. He didn't come out and say it, but you could feel it.

  
“I can’t help you. I’m not going to get involved in something that I have never heard of before. The Resistance? The First Order? What is that? I don't want any part of it, or this.” You motioned to your soulmate indicator tattoo that was on your right wrist.

  
“You may not want any part of this, but that won't stop them. They will find you and they will not rest until you are with them both. You can go with me, or you can wait for them, more likely Kylo Ren, to come and take you by force.” You tossed the tablet aside, irritated and done with him.

  
“If you don't have any actual health problems, you’re welcome to leave.” You crossed your arms, giving him a hard stare.

  
When he stood, his gaze moving past you to the curtain surrounding the hospital bed, you watched him carefully. He was fidgeting with something in his pockets but you couldn't make out quite what it was.

  
“Security to the emergency department!” there was a blood curling scream followed by another and then another.

  
“Shit!” Poe cursed loudly and wrapped an arm around yours, yanking you to the floor as he whipped out a syringe with his other hand. You jerked against him, your mouth opening as a scream left your lips, the name that fell from your lips was natural, though you had never spoken it before.

  
If you got the attention of the other person after you, maybe you could just sneak off all together? What was his name? Ren? Renlo? Kylo. That was it.

  
“KYLO!” You only got to scream his name once, but you hoped it was enough.

  
“I wish you didn't do that.” He shoved the needle into the side of your neck, pushing the plunger down and injecting you with the drugs he chose.

  
When your body became lax, and you lost all control of yourself, you felt Poe stand up with you in his arms. He rushed out of the room and down the hall, just as you saw a slip of a man covered head to toe in black, with a black and silver mask entering the back side of the emergency room, his hands clenched.

  
\---

  
“I didn't explain things very well.” Poe was able to set the ship on an auto pilot function as it flew through different universes, on the way to the Resistance base. “Your soulmates are very dangerous men.”

  
He faced you, your hands bound behind your back, restrained so you couldn't try and attack him. Not that he wouldn’t be able to rebuff your attacks, but he didn't need to explain to the general why her, technically speaking, daughter in law was covered in bruises.

  
“General Hux has an entire army at his control and between him and Kylo Ren, they want to take complete control over the galaxy. General Hux is a cold, vindictive bastard who’s only focused on power. He’s one of your soulmate’s.” There was silence and then he sighed.

  
“There was a rumour that some girl from some distant, primitive planet was the soulmate of not one, but two powerful men in the First Order. That makes you a target.” Poe noted that you were entirely too silent, but you were listening anyway.

  
“Not just for the Resistance or the First Order. If anyone were to come across you, and know who your were bound to, it would make you a target for anyone to take you hostage and ransom you. We,” Poe placed a hand on your knee, gaining your attention again. “the Resistance, want a free galaxy. The First Order wants control.”

  
He had turned back to the navigator, glancing at the distance displayed until they met their goal. Upon turning back, he spoke about Kylo. “Commander Kylo Ren is more dangerous than General Hux for the reason that he can use the force.”

  
There was a blank look on your face making Poe sigh. “It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together.”

  
“And Kylo can use this?” When you finally spoke, you were quiet.

  
“Yes. He’s incredibly strong in the force and that makes him incredibly dangerous.” Poe sat back, his hands now resting in his lap.

  
“Why did you have to kidnap me? Drug me? What’d you use anyway? Huh? You gonna take these restraints off?” Poe shook his head, even after you gave him a steely glare.

  
“Can't do that, princess. Its safer for both of us this way.” He turned back and tapped the navigation screen, a chill going down his spine.

  
“Shit!” He lurched out of his seat, ripping the restraints away from your wrist, and strapping you in.   
“What’s going on?” Your eyes narrowed, which Poe ignored, in favour of diving back into his seat.

  
“Your soulmate found us.” He grit his teeth and clenched his jaw. “You been hearing any voices lately?”

  
He could feel your eyes on him, watching him with irritation. He licked his dry lips, asking the question again. “Are you hearing voices in your head? A man's voice? Something quiet but intelligible?”

  
“I’m not crazy. I would’ve known if I could hear voices.” He looked over his shoulder, eyes focused on you for a few moments.

  
He watched you furrow your eyebrows and then your frowned. There was a moment when he saw different emotions flash in your eyes, cross your face. And then your eyes widened and your jaw dropped.

  
“Oh my God!” Poe turned back to the navigation screen, the flashing of a ship behind them, Ren's ship, making him feel a little jumpy.

  
“What did he say?” he placed his hand on the thrusters, waiting to kick the ship up a speed.

  
“It's…he…” you hesitated. “he said he’s going to kill you when he catches you…”

  
“if he can catch me.” Poe slammed the control for the thrusters up, sending the ship jerking forward and the speed doubled.

  
“Hold on princess!” He called out to you. “We're gonna try and outrun him!”


End file.
